


comfort

by chadsuke



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max is feeling dysphoric, and Chloe helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	comfort

Max lay face down in the bed, and Chloe peered over at her from her chair, frowning. If Max were a cis girl, like her, she knew what she would guess. But given Max wasn’t…

Chloe hopped off her chair and plopped on the bed next to her. “Alright, Max, shirt off.”

The other girl turned her head, looking balefully up at her. Her eyes were puffy. “I’m not up for anything right now, Chloe.”

She shook her head. “No, no. Not that.” At the lack of movement from Max, Chloe shoved her lightly. “C’mooooon. Trust me. Please?” The brunette sighed, slipping off her jacket and pulling her T-shirt off over her head, until all that was left was her bra. Chloe grinned. “Great! Now, lay down on your front again.”

Max complied, grumbling. “If you’re trying to trick me or anything, Chloe…”

“I’m not going to do anything! Scout’s honor.”

She snorted. “Chloe, you were in the girl scouts for a _week.”_

“…Okay, that’s fair, but still. I’m not going to do anything.”

Max sighed, caving in, and Chloe braced her knees on either side of her girlfriend. Carefully, she reached out to wrap her hands around Max’s bare shoulders, and began to massage her. Squeezing, rubbing, pushing at Max’s muscles until the brunette began to melt underneath her touch.

Her hands traced down, and she undid the back of Max’s bra, paying attention and love to the back of her back as she gentle pressed into it. Chloe knew she hit a good spot when Max groaned and went boneless, and she grinned, leaning down to kiss the back of her shoulder.

“Mmm, feel better?”

“…Yeah. Thanks. Keep going?”

“You got it, babe.”


End file.
